Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's (often abbreviated FNaF) is a media franchise based on an indie video game series created, designed, developed, and published by Scott Cawthon for Microsoft Windows, iOS, and Android. The series is centered on the fictional Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a pastiche of pizza restaurants such as Chuck E. Cheese's and ShowBiz Pizza Place. The player is a nighttime security guard in the first three games, who must use several tools (such as checking security cameras) and survive animatronic characters which become mobile and homicidal after hours. The fourth game, which has different gameplay mechanics than its predecessors, takes place in the house of a child who must defend against nightmarish versions of the animatronics by closing doors and fleeing on foot. The fifth game is set in a maintenance facility owned by a sister company of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The player character is a technician (instead of a night guard), who must complete different tasks each night as directed by an AI voice. In the sixth game (with gameplay similar to previous games), the player owns the pizzeria and must decorate it with payable items and work the night shift. The series has been popular since its release. Three novelizations (Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes, Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones, and Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet) were published in 2015, 2017, and 2018, respectively. A guidebook to the series (Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files) was published on August 29, 2017, and an activity book entitled Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook was published on December 26 of that year. A film adaptation is planned. A horror attraction based on the series was featured in the Adventuredome for Halloween 2016. The series appeared in the Guinness Book of Records: Gamer's Edition, setting a record for the largest number of sequels released in a year.1 Contents * 1History and development * 2Gameplay ** 2.1Common elements *** 2.1.1Security cameras *** 2.1.2Lights *** 2.1.3Jump scares *** 2.1.4Minigames *** 2.1.5Phone calls *** 2.1.6Closings * 3Characters ** 3.1Humans ** 3.2Animatronics * 4Games ** 4.1Main series *** 4.1.1''Five Nights at Freddy's'' (2014) *** 4.1.2''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' (2014) *** 4.1.3''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' (2015) *** 4.1.4''Five Nights at Freddy's 4'' (2015) *** 4.1.5''Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location'' (2016) *** 4.1.6''Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator'' (2017) ** 4.2Spin-offs *** 4.2.1''FNaF World'' (2016) *** 4.2.2''Ultimate Custom Night'' (2018) *** 4.2.3''Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted'' (2019) *** 4.2.4''Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery'' (2019) *** 4.2.5''Freddy in Space 2'' (2019) * 5Music * 6Other media ** 6.1Books *** 6.1.1Novels **** 6.1.1.1''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes'' (2015) **** 6.1.1.2''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones'' (2017) **** 6.1.1.3''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet'' (2018) *** 6.1.2Guide *** 6.1.3Activity book ** 6.2Film adaptation * 7Reception * 8Cultural impact ** 8.1Fandom *** 8.1.1Phone calls ** 8.2Merchandise * 9References * 10External links History and development The idea for Five Nights at Freddy's stemmed from negative reaction to Scott Cawthon's previous game, the family-friendly Chipper & Sons Lumber Co.. Players said that the main character (a young beaver) looked like "a scary animatronic animal", and reviewer Jim Sterling called the game (unintentionally) "terrifying".23 Initially discouraged by the criticism, Cawthon (who had previously primarily developed Christian-oriented games) eventually used the feedback to make something intentionally scarier.2 The first Five Nights at Freddy's game was released via Desura on August 8, 2014. On August 20, after it was approved by the service's crowdsourcing platform Greenlight, Five Nights at Freddy's was also released on Steam.4 The sequels were released on November 10, 2014, March 2, 2015, July 23, 2015, October 7, 2016, and December 4, 2017, respectively. A spin-off from the series (FNaF World) was announced in a Steam post by Cawthon in September 2015,5 and was released in January 2017. Cawthon releases most pictorial teasers for his games on his website, Scott Games,67 and teaser trailers on his YouTube channel.8 He used Clickteam Fusion 2.5 to create the Five Nights at Freddy's games and Autodesk 3ds Max to model and render the games' 3D graphics.9 To enhance FNaF World and Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location,''Cawthon used professional voice actors.10 He announced that all titles would be remade by third-party companies for release on consoles.11 Cawthon posted on his website in 2015 that he planned to publish his first novel (''Five Nights at Freddy's: The Untold Story) in the near future, with its canon separate from that of the games. The novel was later renamed Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes.12 On June 20, 2016, Scholastic announced that it would collaborate with Cawthon on a multi-book deal.13 Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes was released on December 17, 2015 on Amazon Kindle;14 the paperback version was published on September 27, 2016, slightly earlier than its original October publication date.15 A second novel (Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones) was published on June 27, 2017,16 followed by Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet on June 26, 2018.17 Gameplay The main Five Nights at Freddy's series consists of horror-themed video games in which the player is usually a night-time employee at a location connected with Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a fictional children's restaurant similar to Chuck E. Cheese's and ShowBiz Pizza.18The restaurant has life-size animatronic characters that perform at children's parties. The animatronics wander the restaurant at night and the guard is instructed to watch over them, since previous guards were attacked (and killed) by the characters. To progress through the games, the player must guard themself from the animatronics with a variety of tools.19 For the most part, however, the player remains stationary in their defense. In the first game, the player can control the two security doors connecting their office to the adjacent hallways as a barrier against animatronics in the vicinity. Each night, the player has a power supply which depletes faster when a tool is used; if the player exhausts the power supply the doors will remain open, allowing an animatronic to breach the office. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 has different tools; the protective doors are absent, and the player must defend themself with an empty Freddy Fazbear head (which fools most animatronics). Power use is replaced by a flashlight which wards off one animatronic. Lights may be used to brighten dark areas of the pizzeria. The game introduces a music box which must be kept wound up to prevent an attack by a particular animatronic. Eight-bit minigames were introduced, which can be played randomly after death.20 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 replaces these tools with a monitor panel, where the player must keep certain systems from malfunctioning. These malfunctions can be triggered randomly or by the hallucinations of past iterations of the animatronics. The ability to seal vents is also added, and must be used to prevent the sole tangible animatronic from entering the office. The player can use an audio-based function as a means of defense, which triggers a childlike voice to lure the animatronic away from the player's office.21 The 8-bit minigames return and are activated by completing side tasks such as clicking on a poster or inputting a code into a wall. If the player completes the minigames, they unlock a secret ending. In Five Nights at Freddy's 4 the gameplay is in a bedroom and the player is reintroduced to removed tools (the doors and flashlight, with slightly-altered uses).22 When the player approaches a door they can hold a button to close it, and it will reopen if the player moves away or releases the button. A new mechanic is added; the player must listen for the animatronics' breathing, which can determine whether the flashlight is used or the doors closed. If the player hears breathing at the side doors, they close the door and wait for the animatronics to walk away. If they close the doors too early, however, the animatronics jump scare the player when the door is opened. If there is no breathing, the player uses the flashlight to ward off the animatronics. If the player shines the flashlight while an animatronic is in the doorway, the player will be jump-scared. Foxy lives in the closet, and the player wards him off by keeping the door closed. The flashlight, which no longer runs out of power, can deter the "Freddles" on the bed. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location retains the doors for a secret ending.2324 The flashlight is nonfunction; it is permanently on when in certain rooms, and permanently off in others. An elevated control pad is introduced, which can light a room or shock the animatronics. Other mechanics include a second control pad in the breaker room (which controls power to the facility) and a flash beacon, which allows the player to see in the dark Funtime Auditorium and avoid its animatronic. Sister Location is the only game where the player can move between rooms.25 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator has business-style gameplay, and the player must spend in-game money to buy features for the pizzeria. A series of mini-games can be played by testing the establishment's attractions. After the player has completed this portion of the game, they complete tasks in a room and fend off hostile, previously-salvaged animatronics. This part's gameplay shares a number of elements with Five Nights at Freddy's 3, including the importance of ventilation and the ability to distract the animatronics with sound. Each game requires the player to survive for five nights, with each night increasing in difficulty.2627 There is an unlockable sixth night in all games except Sister Location, with additional nights varying by games; the first two games have a customizable seventh night, which allows the player to configure each animatronic's AI level.2829 A custom night downloadable content is available for Sister Location.30 The third game does not have a seventh night; the fourth game has non-customizable seventh and eighth nights. The fifth game is the only game with five nights, if the custom night DLC is not included. The spin-off FNaF World is a role-playing game in which the player battles for experience points, unlocking areas as they progress through the game. The player reaches one of eight endings, each of which unlocks a trophy on the title screen when it is completed.31 The game received an update, Update 2, which introduced the animatronic characters in Five Nights at Freddy's 4's Halloween DLC and characters from Cawthon's older games. The update also introduced a boss character for the player to defeat and minigames to unlock the new characters.32 Common elements Security cameras All the main games except the fourth and the sixth have a security-camera system, which observes the animatronic characters. One location can be viewed at a time, and some areas are not visible on the cameras.18 Most camera feeds are dull, sometimes almost black and white in color, and full of video noise. In the third game, the cameras stop working if their associated system fails.33 Cameras are used in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location as a mechanic in the fake ending and custom night DLC, not in the main game. Lights Lights (including the flashlight and flash beacon) are found in all but the third main game. Although their use varies by game, lights are generally used to ward off animatronics or warn the player. Lights in the first and second games are activated with buttons on the walls and illuminate the player's blind spots: the doorway or vent exit, respectively.18 The lights are similar in the fifth game, but are mounted on a control pad and illuminate the animatronics. The flashlight in the second and fourth game has a finite battery life, and must be turned on and off in the second game.34 The flash beacon, introduced in Sister Location, is used to orient the player in the third and fifth nights' pitch-black rooms.26 Jump scares Jump scares are in all of the series' main games when any animatronic reach (and attack) the player.35 In most jump scares, an animatronic character suddenly appears in the player's view followed by a loud bellow. Some jump scares, including those by Golden Freddy (in the first game), Nightmare, and Nightmarionne, consist of a single screen with shrill, distorted audio; these jump scares usually crash (or restart) the game. The player can use tools to prevent attacks (and jump scares).22 Minigames In all games except the first, the player gains access to a series of (predominantly eight-bit) minigames—randomly after death, or after completing a specific task.36 The minigames usually relate to a story or event relevant to the game, in a cryptic manner.37 The minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 reportedly portray previously-mentioned homicides.20 Minigames in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 tell the story of a character (possibly the player) who dies in a tragic accident.37 Phone calls In all the main games except the fourth and fifth, the player receives a telephone voice message from a previous worker (or owner) of the location. The messages are a tutorial for the player, describing several gameplay mechanics and outlining the location's backstory.38In the first and second game, the voice in the messages is the same; in the third game, it has a California accent. Sister Location has an AI voice which tutors the player. Phone calls from the first game can be heard in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 as an Easter egg.39 Closings In the first three main games, the player's location closes shortly after the game ends; in the first game, the location is said to close by the year's end due to a "tragedy that took place there many years ago".38 The Five Nights at Freddy's 2 location closes due to malfunctioning animatronics,38 and Five Nights at Freddy's 3's location closes after a fire.40 Circus Baby's Pizza World is closed before Sister Location begins, apparently due to a gas leak.41 Characters Humans The main characters in the Five Nights at Freddy's series are generally security guards working at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or related location. None have distinct personalities, and most of the gameplay is from their point of view. In Five Nights at Freddy's, the guard's name is Mike Schmidt. In Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the guard is named Jeremy Fitzgerald for the five nights and the bonus sixth night; he is replaced on the custom night by Fritz Smith. The name of the security guard at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 is unknown. The main character of Five Nights at Freddy's 4 is an anonymous boy who has nightmares about the animatronics. The player in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location is a technician who has their name jokingly auto-corrected to Eggs Benedict. Except for Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith, and William Afton(murderer, AKA Purple Guy)and Michael Afton (a character whose voice is heard in Sister Location), none of the other human characters in the series are named. In the first three games, a man identified as Phone Guy leaves a recording at the beginning of each night which advises the player about dealing with the animatronics. Phone Guy is present on all five nights of Five Nights at Freddy's 2, four of the main nights in Five Nights at Freddy's, four of the main nights in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and night six of the second and third games. Although he is not present in the fourth and fifth games, his first-night recording in the original game is sometimes played backwards in Five Nights at Freddy's 4.42 His call at the start of night four of Five Nights at Freddy's implies that he was killed by the animatronics. In the third game, he is heard in archived recordings discovered by the creators of Fazbear's Fright. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location has a humanoid AI named, HandUnit, who (like Phone Guy), tutors the player. The first two nights of the third game also feature Phone Dude, a creator of Fazbear's Fright. The sixth game introduces Cassette Man, a male voice instructing the player on cassette recordings. The series' main antagonist is William Afton, co-founder and owner of Fazbear Entertainment and CEO of Afton Robotics (the company behind Freddy Fazbear's Pizza).43 A serial killer, Afton murdered several children whose spirits inhabit the animatronics. In the third game, it is learned that he returned to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza after it closed to dismantle the animatronics. This released the dead children's spirits, scaring him into hiding and being crushed to death. Afton becomes Springtrap, the third game's antagonist.44 Animatronics The first game has four main animatronics: Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie the Rabbit, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox. A fifth animatronic (Golden Freddy) occasionally appears,28 and his jump scare can crash the game. The animatronics return in various forms in the following games, except for Chica (who is absent from the fifth game). The only true animatronic in the third game is Springtrap, who looks like a decayed golden version of Bonnie.45 Additionally, Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Balloon Boy, Mangle, and the Puppet return as hallucinations (or "phantoms").46 In the fourth game, nightmare versions of the original four animatronics (Nightmare Bonnie, Nightmare Chica, Nightmare Foxy, and Nightmare Freddy) haunt a young boy. A nightmare version of Fredbear replaces the animatronics on the fifth night.22 Two animatronics debut: Plushtrap (a finger-trap toy version of Spring Bonnie)47 and Nightmare, a version of Nightmare Fredbear whose jump scare resets the game. The game's Halloween edition also has Nightmare Balloon Boy (who replaces Plushtrap), Nightmare Mangle (who replaces Nightmare Foxy), and Nightmarionne, a nightmare version of the Puppet who replaces Nightmare. Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica receive new skins in the Halloween edition which resemble Jack-o'-lanterns.48 In the spin-off role-playing game FNaF World, the player can unlock up to 30 characters—characters from the first four games and characters from Cawthon's other games: Coffee from The Desolate Hope, Chipper from Chipper and Sons Lumber Co, Funtime Foxy (an intact version of Mangle) and Animdude, the character on Cawthon's logo. Lolbit (a character from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) debuts as a non-player character.49 Enemies in FNaF World resemble original characters (Ballboy and Balloon Boy, White Rabbit and Toy Bonnie) or are designed (and named) to match their location (Chop 'N Roll in the forest, and Chillax in the snowy fields).5051 Games Main series Five Nights at Freddy's (2014) Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's (video game) After Scott Cawthon's previous game (Chipper & Sons Lumber Co.) was criticized for the unsettling appearance of its (supposedly) kid-friendly characters, Cawthon decided to use the ideas to create an intentionally-scary game: Five Nights at Freddy's.2 The game involves a character (later revealed as Mike Schmidt) who has begun working as a night security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where the animatronics move at night and kill anyone they see by stuffing them into a spare animatronic suit;5253 this is apparently due to their misinterpretation of the player as a metal endoskeleton.54 Animatronic movement is explained to the player as a purposely-programmed "free-roaming" mode, to prevent animatronic servomotors from locking up. The player must survive from midnight to 6 am. They cannot leave the room, and must use a camera system and two doors with lights to defend themselves from the animatronics. The hostility of the animatronics appears to result from the possession by the vengeful souls of children who were killed at the restaurant.20 The player is guided by an entity known as Phone Guy, who assists them in their defense from the animatronics. Mike is fired from his job after the seventh night for tampering with the animatronics, body odor and general un-professionalism. Five Nights at Freddy's was released for Microsoft Windows on August 8, 2014, followed by ports for Android and iOS on August 27 and September 11, respectively. A Windows Phone version was also released,55 but was soon withdrawn due to its downscaled graphics.56 A Nintendo Switch port, alongside its first two sequels, is set for release on November 29, 2019.57 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (2014) Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Shortly after the release of the first game, Cawthon confirmed rumors about a sequel.58 He posted a teaser of the sequel on his webpage one month after the original game's release, and continued to post teasers until the sequel's release.59 A teaser trailer was released on October 21, 2014, introducing new animatronic characters and the absence of doors.60 Five Nights at Freddy's 2 was released for Microsoft Windows on November 10, 2014, earlier than its planned release of December 25. Ports for Android and iOS were released on November 13 and 20 of that year. A Windows Phone port was also released, but was withdrawn for substandard graphics.56 A Nintendo Switch port is set for release on November 29, 2019.57 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (2015) Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's 3 In January 2015, an image was uploaded to Cawthon's website teasing a third entry in the series.61 Other images followed62 before a trailer was released on January 26, 2015. On February 15, Cawthon posted on Steam that Five Nights at Freddy's 3 was cancelled after a hacker allegedly leaked the game.63 This was later revealed as a hoax; the "leaked" download linked to a humorous clone of Cawthon's previous game, There is No Pause Button!64 Five Nights at Freddy's 3 was released for Microsoft Windows on March 3, 2015, with Android and iOS ports following on March 7 and 12. A Nintendo Switch port is set for release on November 29, 2019.57 Set thirty years after the events of the first game, its main character works at Fazbear's Fright: a horror attraction based on the long-gone Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.65 The player must defend themselves from the deteriorated animatronic-costume hybrid Springtrap, the only animatronic that the attraction's workers could find.21 Burnt and tattered hallucinations of previous games' animatronics appear; although they cannot kill the player, they hinder ventilation, sound, and camera systems (which can also fail by other means). Failure to maintain the systems can create many issues for the player, including dysfunctional cameras and the inability to play audio to lure away the animatronic. The player receives guidance from a founder of the horror attraction for the first two nights, and listens to old tape recordings (related to the backstory of previous locations) which were found by the attraction's workers.66 The game has two endings: good and bad. The good ending is reached by completing secret minigames in which animatronic characters bring a cake to what seems to be a sorrowful child's soul, thought by some to imply that the souls of the murdered children have been freed.67 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 (2015) Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's 4 On April 27, 2015, Cawthon began posting images on his website teasing another game in the series which was originally known as Five Nights at Freddy's: The Final Chapter.68 A trailer was released on July 13, 2015, hinting that the game was set in the main character's house.6970 Five Nights at Freddy's 4 was announced with a release date of October 31, 2015. It was pushed forward to August 8 and again to July 23, when the game was unexpectedly released on Microsoft Windows through Steam. Android and iOS ports were released on July 25 and August 3, 2015. The player character is a young boy, with delusions of being attacked by nightmarish versions of the original animatronic characters.37 The player must defend themselves with a flashlight, doors, and hearing to locate the animatronics. The story of (possibly) the same young boy is told in minigames, in which he is bullied because of his irrational fear of a restaurant with a yellow animatronic bear and rabbit. He is guided by an animatronic plush toy, who speaks to the character when he is alone. The child is eventually killed by Fredbear, the bear animatronic, in a freak accident.39 The game had Halloween-style DLC with "nightmare" versions of animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and Halloween-themed reskins for Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Chica.71 Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (2016) Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Cawthon posted a teaser image on his website in April 2016 of a clown-like animatronic named Circus Baby from an upcoming game, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location.72 Several teaser images of different characters and hints at their origins followed.73 The trailer for the game was released on Cawthon's YouTube channel, with new animatronics and a new location. The release date was announced as October 7, 2016. Cawthon made a prank release of the game on October 5, apparently releasing a "mature" edition after a decision to delay the game to make it more kid-friendly. The download link led to a clone of Cawthon's previous game, Sit 'N Survive.74 Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location was released for Microsoft Windows on October 7, 2016, followed by ports for Android on December 22, 2016 and iOS on January 3, 2017. The player character, apparently named Mike and jokingly called Eggs Benedict,75 is a new employee of Circus Baby's Rentals and Entertainment (a sister company of Fazbear Entertainment which rents animatronics for children's parties). The animatronics were originally intended for Circus Baby's Pizza World, which never opened due to a gas leak.41 Mike is guided by HandUnit, an AI character similar to the Phone Guy of previous games. HandUnit instructs him about his job, often telling him to disregard safety; the animatronic Circus Baby often gives instructions which contradict HandUnit's, and are vital to survival. The game has "custom night" DLC,76 in which the player can use mechanics reminiscent of the first game (such as interactive doors and a camera system) which were absent from the main game. New minigames are also available in the DLC, describing the fate of "Mike" after the events of Sister Location.77 A cutscene is shown after the "Golden Freddy" custom-night preset, in which a character named "Michael" speaks to his father in a foreboding way.43 Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator (2017) Main article: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator In June 2017, Cawthon hinted at the development of a sixth main game in the series. On July 2, 2017, he announced his decision to cancel the game and said that he had been "neglecting other things in his life for the sake of trying to keep up with mounting expectations".78 Cawthon said that he was not planning to abandon the series, and might return with a game in a style similar to FNaF World.79 On December 4, 2017, after teasing the game several days earlier, Cawthon released Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator on Steam.80 The game appears to be a business-simulation game in which the player plans (and runs) a pizzeria, but frequently shifts into the survival-horror vein of the series' other main games. The player may accept a corporate sponsor for the restaurant, but doing so causes loud video ads from the sponsor to play during the game's night shifts (making it difficult to hear approaching animatronics).81 The player has the option of salvaging damaged animatronics from the previous games, increasing revenue and the possibility of being attacked during the night shifts. Spin-offs FNaF World (2016) Main article: FNaF World Cawthon announced a spin-off from his series, FNaF World, on September 15, 2015.82 Unlike the main series, the game is an RPG-based video game using the first four games' animatronic characters. The game is set in a fanciful world where the characters must fight enemies and progress by unlocking perks and items. Originally planned for release on February 2, 2016, Cawthon rescheduled the release for January 22 and released it a day earlier.83 Players and critics criticized the game for missing key features and being unstable and unfinished, for which Cawthon apologized: "I got too eager to show the things that were finished, that I neglected to pay attention to the things that weren't." He decided to remove it from Steam, saying that the game would be improved and later re-released free of charge.84 Cawthon announced that he asked Valve to refund all purchasers the price of the game. He released a free version of the game, featuring a 3D overworld and an updated character-selection screen, in February 2016. Cawthon posted a new teaser the following month, with characters such as the main series' Purple Guy and most of the characters from the Halloween update of Five Nights at Freddy's 4. He created minigames for the game's second update, including Foxy Fighters, FOXY.exe, Chica's Magic Rainbow and FNaF 57: Freddy In Space.85 Ultimate Custom Night (2018) Main article: Ultimate Custom Night Ultimate Custom Night is the series' second spin-off. Its gameplay differs from previous games in consisting of one night: a "custom night" where the player can alter the difficulty settings of fifty antagonists from the previous main and spin-off games. Ultimate Custom Night was released on June 27, 2018.8687 The customizable night contains a total of over fifty animatronics from the six main Five Nights at Freddy's games and the spin-off FNaF World, most of which allow the player to determine how aggressive they are during the night (similar to the "custom nights" in earlier games). The player can select the office to play in, and has 16 themed game modes available.8889 Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted (2019) Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted On August 18, 2018, Cawthon confirmed on his Steam thread that he would be making a Five Nights at Freddy's virtual reality game.90 On March 25, 2019, during Sony Interactive Entertainment's State of Play live stream announcing several new games for the PlayStation 4, a trailer announcing the game was shown.91 In the game, the player is a technician repairing a pizzeria's animatronics. From a first-person perspective they fix the animatronics, solve puzzles and navigate dark hallways while avoiding malfunctioning (and hostile) animatronics.92 The game was released on May 28, 2019. A non-VR version of the game is set for release on December 17, 2019. Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery (2019) Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery An augmented reality game, Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery, was announced on September 13, 2019.93 The game was released for free on iOS and Android on November 25, 2019. Freddy in Space 2 (2019) Freddy in Space 2 is a stand-alone sequel to the "FNaF 57: Freddy in Space" mini-game from "FNaF World". It was released for free on December 3, 2019 on Game Jolt. The game was made to promote a #CancelCancer charity livestream on YouTube, which was hosted by Matthew Patrick of Game Theory for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital in Memphis. Music Ambient music for the first four Five Nights at Freddy's games is primarily stock music adapted by Cawthon.9 Music includes the "Toreador Song" when the player runs out of power in the first game and "My Grandfather's Clock", played by the Puppet's music box as it winds down in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. FNaF World, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator have soundtracks composed by Leon Riskin.94 Other media Books Novels Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes (2015) Main article: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes is the first novel by Scott Cawthon and Kira Breed-Wrisley. It was published ahead of schedule on December 17, 2015 for the Amazon Kindle, after a paperback edition was published on September 27 of that year. The novel follows a group of childhood friends who meet in their hometown and discover unnerving secrets about the once-beloved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.95 According to Cawthon, the novel "expands the mythos and reveals a human element never before seen in the games". Although the novel inhabits the Five Nights at Freddy's universe, however, the book and the games are not "intended to fit together like two puzzle pieces".9697 Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones (2017) Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones, the second novel by Cawthon and Breed-Wrisley,98 is a sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes which was found on Amazon under Cawthon's name on January 8, 2017.99 Although the discovery sparked controversy about the book's legitimacy,100[failed verification] Cawthon soon confirmed that it was an official publication.101102 The novel (published on June 27, 2017) involves Charlie, the main character from The Silver Eyes, who is "drawn back into the world of her father's frightening creations" while trying to move on.[This quote needs a citation] Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet (2018) Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet, the third novel by Cawthon and Breed-Wrisley, was published on June 26, 2018.103 The novel focuses on Charlie's friends, who are searching for the truth behind what happened to Charlie in The Twisted Ones while mysterious events unfold after a new restaurant opens.103 Guide Five Nights at Freddy's: The Freddy Files is a guide book with character profiles and in-game mechanics which expands fan theories based on the games.104105106 First published on August 29, 2017,107 an updated edition was published on June 25, 2019.108 Activity book Five Nights at Freddy's: Survival Logbook is an activity book109 which first appeared on Amazon in mid-2017 and was published on December 26 of that year. Unlike the previous books, Survival Logbook has no e-book edition.110111 Film adaptation Warner Bros. Pictures announced in April 2015 that it had acquired the series' film rights, with Roy Lee, David Katzenberg, and Seth Grahame-Smith scheduled to produce. Grahame-Smith said that they would collaborate with Cawthon "to make an insane, terrifying and weirdly adorable movie".112 In July 2015, Gil Kenan signed to direct the adaptation and co-write it with Tyler Burton Smith.113 In January 2017, Cawthon said that due to "problems within the movie industry as a whole" the film "was met with several delays and roadblocks" and was "back at square one". He promised "to be involved with the movie from day one this time, and that's something extremely important to me. I want this movie to be something that I'm excited for the fanbase to see."114115 Cawthon tweeted a picture of Blumhouse Productions in March of that year, implying that the film had a new production company.116117 Producer Jason Blumconfirmed the news two months later, saying that he was excited about working closely with Cawthon on the adaptation.118 In June 2017, Kenan said that he was no longer directing the film after Warner Bros. Pictures' turnaround.119 It was announced in February 2018 that Chris Columbus would direct and write the film, also producing it with Blum and Cawthon.120 In August 2018, Cawthon announced that the script's first draft (involving the events of the first game) was completed and a second and third film were possible.121 That month, Blum tweeted that the film was planned for a 2020 release.122 In November, Cawthon announced that the film's script had been scrapped and it would be further delayed.123 Reception The first game was praised by critics. An Indie Game Magazine reviewer enjoyed its artistic design, writing that "it's an incredibly terrifying experience to try to save yourself from the single jump scare that ends the game" and calling the game a "fantastic example of how cleverness in design and subtlety can be used to make an experience terrifying".130 PC Gamer noted that players would probably be familiar with its setting, similar to restaurants such as Chuck E. Cheese's. Although "the AI isn't some masterwork of procedural unpredictability, it would still head straight to you and eat your face off, or it'll play around like an innocent child before closing in for the kill. Your mind will fill in the rest."131 The second game received mixed-to-positive reviews, with a PC Gamer reviewer writing that what he had hoped for in the sequel "was more mind games and more uncertainty. I wanted the plodding animatronic suits to find me and rip my face off in new and interesting ways. I wanted working legs ... what I got was a horror game dipping heavily into deception and subtlety ... enjoying the good parts, though, comes with a cost of a frustratingly steep difficulty".34 Destructoid gave the game a generally-positive review, saying: "It's absolutely terrifying to know that you could be attacked at any moment from multiple avenues" and praising the new animatronics and mechanics, but criticizing its jump scares and calling the game "too hard for its own good".132 The third game was slightly less popular with critics. A PC Gamer review said that although they enjoyed the reworked camera system, the animatronics' jump scares "felt a little stale by the third night" and became annoying.133 A Destructoid review said that although Five Nights at Freddy's 3 was "by far the most technically proficient and mechanically satisfying installment yet", Fazbear's Fright and Springtrap "the charm of the original cast and locations".134 The fourth and fifth games received mixed reviews, with Destructoid criticizing the fourth game's excessively-loud jump scares and calling its breathing mechanic too difficult and confusing for players. A GameZebo reviewer, however, praised the game's intense environment, creepy sounds and graphics, and jump scares.135 A PC Gamer reviewer called it "another rivet in the series' steel-clad design which immortalized its Let's Play legacy in a few short months" and "certainly the scariest of the four games", criticizing its gameplay ("the humdrum repetition of the same sequence over and over ... is too much of a chore to fully pull me in") and the lack of the series' signature camera system.136 Destructoid called the fifth game "slightly above average" and noted that "fans of the genre should enjoy this game, but a fair few will be left unfulfilled."137 A GameCrate review said that "Sister Location is a fantastic horror game, even if it doesn't particularly feel like the rest of the FNaF series."138 The sixth game received mostly-positive reviews, with GameCrate calling it a "must-play game for Five Nights at Freddy's fans" and the "best value in gaming right now".139 Rock, Paper, Shotgun also gave the game a positive review, calling it "spooky as hell".140 Ultimate Custom Night received positive reviews. Rock, Paper, Shotgun called the game "an intriguing mess",141 and PC Gamer described it "a neat, customisable take on the classic survival horror formula".142 Cultural impact In 2016, a horror attraction based on the series was featured at Adventuredome during the Halloween season.143144 Fandom A Foxy cosplayer Since the release of the first game, the series has become increasingly popular145 and is discussed by fans on platforms such as Reddit.146 The games have become common on Let's Play videos. Popular video streamers, such as PewDiePie, Markiplier, and Jacksepticeye, helped the games receive additional attention with their playthroughs.3147 In May 2015, YouTube reported that playthroughs of the Five Nights at Freddy's series were the platform's eighth-most-watched playthroughs.148 Although channels such as Game Theory occasionally feature Five Nights at Freddy's-related videos, they seldom provide gameplay footage and emphasize game discussion.149 A number of fangames have been inspired by the main-game mechanics of Five Nights at Freddy's.150 Although the Five Nights at Freddy's fandom has been criticized for immaturity,145 Cawthon defended them on Steam and criticized the broader community for what he called an unfair generalization.151 Phone calls In April 2015, fans mistook random numbers placed by Cawthon in the source code of the game's website for the coordinates of a location significant to the games; they entered the numbers into Google Maps and discovered a pizzeria in Virginia. Many phone calls were made to the pizzeria by fans who were attempting to learn if the company was connected to the upcoming Five Nights at Freddy's 4.152 Cawthon later confirmed that the pizzeria had no connection with the series.153 Fans discovered Freddie's, a pizzeria and restaurant in Long Branch, New Jersey, in June 2016 and again called en masse to determine its affiliation (if any) with Five Nights at Freddy's.154 Hundreds of phone calls from fans daily created a difficulty for customers to place orders by phone.155 Freddie's Pizza and Pasta, in Roseville, California, had a similar experience.156 Cawthon added a footer to his webpage asking fans not to call numbers they believe are associated with the series. Merchandise Five Nights at Freddy's merchandise is primarily produced by two companies: Sanshee and Funko.157 Products include stuffed toys, action figures, posters, clothing, keychains, and stationery.158159 McFarlane Toys also has a line of ''Five Nights at Freddy's''merchandise, consisting mainly of construction sets;160 Todd McFarlane called the line "the single largest selling product, bar none, by a lot that he's done in 20-plus years."161 The merchandise, available internationally, has been a factor in the franchise's success.